


He's Back

by rekitouya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekitouya/pseuds/rekitouya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my headcanon on how Sherlock should greet John when he's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Back

**_Buzz Buzz_ **

The consistent ringing of my phone stirred me up lightly. I peeked through my eye and saw the phone on my lap. “You got 1 message” it said.

I must’ve fallen asleep while reading through Sherlock’s old text. If the dried tears on my cheek is any indication. 

Lazily I reached the phone and opened the message. 

**_Look up, John._ **

**_SH_ **

I feel numbed. This can’t be happening- 

Slowly i lifted my chin then gazed at the familiar figure. The figure who haunts me day and night. The figure who I miss so much that it hurts. Like a fish out of water I just sat there in my armchair, gawking at him. 

Those cheekbones, those eyes, those soft auburn hair- Yes. It’s him.

After the shock has faded then come the hurt. Painful feelings started to suffocate me. So much thing I want to shout at him, to throw at him, but then as always he beat me into it.

"I’m sorry, John— ugh"

I sort of hug(tackled) him. Pain which has bothering my leg for these months has been forgotten.

Suddenly it doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t matter because finally he’s here. **Sherlock comes back. He’s finally home.**


End file.
